fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPCRS02 / Transcript
Flashback: “Hey, who the hell are you?!” Low shouted at the woman, who send the monster at them at the first place. “I’ve been called Black Diamond.” The woman explained. “Well then, we refuse you to call you that way!” Azure shouted. “I …” Amethyst started, turning to the girls. “…totally hate those guys!” She shouted. “W-wait a second…” Ruby tried to find out that was going on. “You bring nothing than sorrow. Everyone celebrates you as heroes, but if you are really that big of heroes, then why didn’t you …” She stopped for a second, looking down to earth. “Why didn’t save my family?!” “But you can’t just run around, blaming anyone for that happening!” Low said clearly. “It’s not my fault. Not their fault and not your fault.” Amethysts nodded angrily. “Keep dreaming.” She said and left. OPENING Feather Bell Restaurant; Ruby’s room. The whole team has arrived, discussing something there. Then Robin entered the room. “Hey. Woah! All of you are here.” She said noticing the others. “When did you come? I didn’t notice you at all.” She said surprised. “About 15 minutes ago.” Topaz said. “Yeah, I know to you two came…” She said pointing at Topaz and Amber “but…” She looked at the others quite confused. “You were busy, so you probably didn’t hear us coming. Or going up stairs.” Emerald said gentle. “Hey Robin, what would you say if someone hated Pretty Cure for something they aren’t responsible?” Amber then wondered. “…What?” Not sure why Amber would ask her that, Robin wasn’t sure how to answer. “Well, very recently we met a girl who hates us – well Pretty Cure – because we didn’t save her family.” Ruby explained. “Oh…” Robin sighed. “Well… that’s hard. A hard question. Maybe talking to the girl? Trying to explain everything?” Robin said thinking. “…Wait… Why are you talking about Pretty Cure again?” She asked curious. “You haven’t told her about it yet?” Sapphire wondered. “Telling me what?” Robin asked Ruby surprised. “Well… hehe…” Ruby said slightly laughing. “You know at the park, we were kinda attacked and then we… well… transformed. Again.” She said slowly, unknowing how Robin would react. “…Oh.” Robin said cold. “Talking about that!” Sapphire interrupted. “I guess we all agree to refuse calling Black Diamond by her name, right?” She asked looking around. “Totally agree. I don’t want my name be used in any evil way.” Diamond agreed. “We have thought about alternatives.” Diamond then said, slightly looking at Low. “You have thought about it. I just listened.” He added. “Well, I have come to a conclusion: So none of us wants to call her with her real name. So I thought we make her name… well Japanese.” “Kuroi or Kurai Kongoseki?” Emerald then wondered. “No.” Diamond said slightly laughing. “Not that Japanese. Just Kuro. For Black. That’s her name.” “Why not Kurai?” Amber then wondered. “…No…” Diamond answered, looking over her shoulder, to Low and back to Amber. “Ah, I see.” Topaz said nodded. “Kuro is good.” Ruby nodded. “Then it’s decided. We keep calling her Kuro, no matter what happens!” Sapphire said determined. Meanwhile somewhere else in Feather Castletown, Rubellit keeps following Amethyst, which obviously starts annoying Amethyst. “Seriously!?” She shouted. “You don’t want people follow you around all the time and now you are following me?!” Amethyst wondered. “Well, you know…” Rubellit said thinking. “I’m just trying to talk to you.” “Don’t. You can’t convince me that they are not bad.” Amethyst answered, turning away from Rubellit. “But what if you are wrong?” Rubellit wondered. “What if they aren’t bad and you are just being mean at someone you don’t know? Could you live with that?” “Oh please, what are you?” Amethyst wondered annoyed. “I’m a caring person!” Rubellit answered “And the way you react is just childish!” She said strict. “If your family hadn’t died last year or if Pretty Cure hadn’t fought against monsters last year, you wouldn’t blame them! You are just blaming them, ‘cause she can’t deal with the fact that bad things happen!” Shocked by Rubellit’s words, Amethyst stopped walking. “Who do you think you are?” She mumbled. “Murasakiiro-san, why do you blame Pretty Cure for your family’s death?” Rubellit asked caring. “Because you were in a bad time when everyone else was happy? This is ridiculous and you know it. It is just easier for you to deal with the pain that way.” “…” Amethyst looked down to the ground, sad. “You don’t know what you are talking about.” “I don’t.” Rubellit agreed. “And I have no idea how you must feel. But if you want to blame someone, then blame the person who caused the accident. Don’t blame someone who wasn’t involved into the accident at all…” Then, as they passed the Nijiiro Kaigan, Amethyst wondered: “Hey, Koshokukoi, how did you know where I’m living?” “Oh, I didn’t” Rubellit answered. “I had to ask people. Unfortunately, those I asked were my fans, so it was a hard time. And they didn’t go away until I told them that I’m going to visit a friend. And as your father told them to leave.” She explained. “…friend, huh?” Amethyst mumbled, looking up to the sky. In the same minute, two fairies came falling from the sky. “Wheee!” One of them called, showing her excitement. “What the…?!” Amethyst wondered “What is it?” Rubellit wondered. Then she spotted the fairies. “B-bears?” She wondered surprised. Then she caught one of the two, Amethyst caught the other. “We are saved!” The pink one said. “Cute, bears…” Rubellit said. “…wait… talking bears!?” “We are not bears!” The pink one complained. “Pink!” The purple one said strict. “We are not allowed to talk when humans are around!” “But you talked too, Purple.” Pink said confused. “That doesn’t matter, you have already blown our cover!” Purple reminded Pink about that little thing. “Oh right… Well anyway...” Pink started thinking. “Hey, Koshokukoi… Don’t the Pretty Cures have some just like these?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “Yeah, I guess.” Rubellit answered thinking. “You know them? You know the Pretty Cures?” Pink wondered. “We need to get to them, we need to hurry!” She added, trying to jump out of Rubellit’s arms. “Hey wait, you don’t even know where they are.” Rubellit said, holding her tight. “The girl is right, Pink. And,… where is the Pact?” Purple agreed and looked around. “Pact?” Amethyst wondered, giving Purple to Rubellit and picking up a round, box like thing. “That is it!” Purple said happily. “But, I remember it looking differently when we took it at Skyriver…” Pink said thinking. “Oho, and yet I was told that there are only six of you.” A woman’s voice appeared from behind. It was clearly Black Diamond’s. She surprised The four, who turned around fast. “You again! You who created that monster!!” Rubellit shouted. She wanted to point at her, but couldn’t since she had to hold Pink and Purple. “That is true. Full points for the girl with the pink hair.” Kuro said unimpressed. Then she spotted the Pact, Amethyst was holding. “The pact!” She said, trying to get it, but Amethyst jumped away. “Give it to me! Give me the Rainbow Pact! If I collect it, I can defeat the Pretty Cures easily. With it… I can…” Kuro said threatening. “Defeat…?” Amethyst mumbled, looking at the pact. But then she knew what to do. “You want it?” She wondered. “Then get it!” She shouted, grabbing Rubellit’s arm and started running. “Again. Again they are running.” Kuro sighed. “I’ll leave that to you, Jewelrayu!” She shouted and created a new Jewelrayu, which possessed shells and stones that were laying at the beach. “Woah! Another monster!” Rubellit shouted. “Hey, Murasakiiro-san, you didn’t let this woman get the pact, even though you hate Pretty Cure…” Rubellit said thinking. “Yeah. I might not like them very much, but that doesn’t mean that I want them to be defeated or something.” Amethyst answered, smiling at Rubellit. “Hey, that’s the first time I’ve seen you smiling!” Rubellit laughed. “Very funny.” Amethyst sighed. At the same time, the group has noticed that something was wrong again. “Something appeared.” Low said. “Something?” Sapphire wondered. “Well, yeah. It was way easier, when it still was a Katahowa. But this is a complete different force than a Katahowa’s.” He explained. “Anyway, let’s get to it, where is it?” Ruby wondered. “At the Kaigan.” Low answered. “We need to hurry… so…” Topaz said. “…Really? You really haven’t got enough of that yet?” Low wondered, surprised since he knew that the girls weren’t that big of a fan of teleporting. “Sure we have, but we need to hurry. Don’t complain just do it!” Sapphire said strict. “If you want to… Come here.” Back at the Kaigan, Rubellit and Amethyst were stopped by the Jewelrayu, which jumped right before them. And they couldn’t turn back, since Kuro was waiting for them already. “That is bad. That is really, really bad.” Rubellit complained. “B-but we can’t let her have this strange pact, right?” She looked at Amethyst who just nodded. “Pink, do you feel that?” Purple wondered. “A new light. A new hope.” Pink said thinking. Purple nodded and the two jumped at the shoulders of the two girls. “Touch the pact.” Purple said. “You too.” Pink said to Rubellit, since she was the only one who didn’t had contact with the pact yet. “Uh… sure.” Rubellit said and laid her hands at the pact. “That’s good.” Purple said. “Whatever you are doing, hurry up!” Amethyst shouted, seeing the Jewelrayu being about to attack. And it did really attack, but it the moment it tried to hit the two girls, a bright light appeared around these two and protected the girls from the attack. In the same moment, the group appeared at the Kaigan. “What’s now happening?” Ruby wondered. Then Pink and Purple transformed into pink and purple orbs and were observed by the Rainbow Pact. Then Rubellit and Amethyst appeared in front of a purple and pink background and Pink and Purple popped out of the Rainbow Pact again. “It is finished.” Pink said happily. “Let the power lead you.” Purple said calm. “What power?” Amethyst wondered surprised. “Just say the magical words. You will know then!” Purple said comforting. Rubellit then laid her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder. “Let’s do this together.” She said nodding and put her hand back down at the Pact. Then the two shouted: “Double Rainbow Painting!” And a new transformation began: Amethyst and Rubellit had their hands on the Rainbow Pact, it started glowing brightly and then a light as released by the pact, which flew through the girls. First Rubellit was shown as the light made her hair longer, then Amethyst was shown as the light made her hair longer and let her hair color change from black to purple. Then a split screen appeared with both girls opening their eyes, which had changed their color. Then the girls separated themselves and Rubellit was shown. She drew a hear with her hands. The heart then flew over her head down to her feet. Then her hair was styled into twin tails, her outfit and finally her boots appeared. Then Amethyst was shown. She drew a flower with her hands and the flower hovered over her head down to her feet. Then her outfit appeared and finally the boots. Then another split screen, showing the Rainbow Pact being attached to both girls’ skirts. Then Heather introduced herself: “Throbbing, the power of love! Cure Heather!” and Lavender introduced herself: “Sparkle, power of dreams! Cure Lavender!” Then the girls grabbed each other’s hands and calling: “Our powers to protect the colors!” “We are Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!” After their transformation, the two didn’t know what to say, especially Lavender was speechless. “Wha—?” Ruby wondered after seeing the two transforming. “We two are… Pretty Cure?!” Heather shouted surprised. “Uh, two more. I’m not sure if this will make things worse…” Kuro said thinking. “Show them the power of hope!” Pink shouted excited. Heather then nodded at Lavender. Unsure what to do next, Lavender just followed Heather’s lead. “Shouldn’t we transform?” Diamond wondered worried. “Nah, look. They seem to have everything under control.” Topaz said, pointing at the fight. “Oh, I guess you are right.” Diamond sighed. “Oh, stop being so worried.” Low then said teasing her. “Stop being so kind hearted.” “I… I don’t want to.” Diamond answered. After a while, Lavender and Heather even managed to smash the monster to the ground. “Pink, let’s do it!” Purple shouted and Pink nodded. Pink then rose her little arms to the sky shouting: “The star of the night!” And Purple shouted: “Grant the Pretty Cures the Color Palette!” Then a new kind of weapon appeared. Lavender and Heather grabbed it. The girls were activating it by pressing the big purple and pink buttons at the side of it. Then the four started to shine. Then they shouted: “The star of love and the Star of dreams!” Then the Heaven Crystal like crystal started glowing and the Cures shouted: “Pretty Cure! Lovely Color Wave!” Then they rose the Color Palette to the sky, holding it over their heads, releasing a big, pink and purple stream to the monster. The monster’s gem turned pink and purple and was defeated. “Damn. Things are getting more and more exciting.” Kuro said and disappeared. “So, what now?” Lavender wondered. “How do I transform back?” “Just take a deep breath!” Ruby shouted. “And then think of letting the power disappear.” She explained. So Heather and Lavender did the same thing. “It worked.” Rubellit said surprised. “Of course it worked.” Ruby complained. “You can trust me. I’m way longer a Pretty Cure than you are.” She said smiling. “You could also just take that transformation item of yours out. Or let someone else take it out.” Topaz added. “I did work, didn’t it?” She wondered, looking at Low. “Well, I had to do it.” He explained. Of course Topaz was referring to the time when he took the fairies in order to Protect the girls from Catastrophe. “So, what now?” Sapphire wondered. “Are you going to hate yourself now?” She asked, looking at Amethyst. “After all, you are a Pretty Cure now. And whether you have been there or not, you are responsible for what happened to your family.” “Sapphire!” Emerald said, trying to calm her down. “What? According to her logic, it is true. Don’t you guys think so too?” Sapphire said surprised. “I know.” Amethyst mumbled. “I’m sorry. I was wrong.” She said, looking at the girls. “Rubellit is right. I guess I had to blame someone for it. It made me mad that everyone was happy when I was not. I’m sorry.” She said. “Don’t worry about it.” Diamond said nicely. “You loved your family… you still do. There’s nothing you did wrong.” “…” Amethyst looked surprised at Diamond. “So I haven’t been wrong by blaming everything at strangers?” “W-well I meant…” Diamond tried to find a way to get out of this big confusion. “Low…” She said, giving the words to Low. “What she meant is, that it is nothing bad to be mad at what happened to you. You shouldn’t blame you for being blind after losing someone you love.” He explained. “I see… Thank you.” Amethyst nodded. “Ha. See. Low is a real softy!” Sapphire said laughing. “…Just shut up!” Low then shouted. Rubellit meanwhile turned to Amethyst. “You called me Rubellit.” She said happily. “Ah, well.” Amethyst didn’t even notice it, so she was surprised that she did. “Well then, Amethyst.” Rubellit started smiling. “Let’s introduce you to them!” She said grabbing her hand. “Oh, wait…” Amethyst couldn’t hold Rubellit back. “Ah, isn’t that great?” Pink wondered. “A new force of hope is born.” She continued. “Let’s see how this adventure continues, Pink!” Purple said excited, for whatever happens later. ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Episodes